Para ella
by Misila
Summary: Gabrielle sabe que su hermana la ha pillado, pero no le importa. Porque encontrar a alguien a quien no tenga que manipular para que le diga cosas bonitas es imposible


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. La mayoría de cosas sobre este Beauxbatons, sin embargo, han salido de mi cabecita.

Este fic participa en el reto _Más allá de Reino Unido_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Para ella**_

o—o

_Tinworth, Cornwall, a trece de mayo de dos mil tres_

_Querida Gabrielle:_

_Espero que estés bien. Aquí no ha ocurrido nada interesante; quizá que tu sobrina está más revoltosa a cada día que pasa jugando con Teddy Lupin, el ahijado de Harry. Ese chiquillo con el pelo de colores, ¿te acuerdas de él? Lo viste en Navidad, cuando cenamos todos en la Madriguera._

_Mentiría si dijera que sólo te escribo para contarte cómo van las cosas. Mamá me ha escrito hablándome de tu problema con los chicos, y no puedo decir que no me preocupe. Gabrielle, puede que a ella la engañes, pero de mí no te rías. Sé que lo controlas perfectamente y que juegas con tus compañeros por el simple placer de hacerlo. Y no sé cuántas cartas tengo que enviarte para hacerte entender que debes dejar de hacerlo; no es bueno para nadie._

_Puedo entender por qué lo haces; yo también lo hice, créeme. Pero no vas a conseguir que nadie se enamore de ti así, y lo sabes perfectamente. Sólo te dicen cosas bonitas porque les obligas a ello, y aunque te hagas la tonta sabes por qué._

_A la espera de que decidas madurar,_

_Tu hermana_

Gabrielle bufa antes de romper en dos la carta recién llegada de Inglaterra. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, tiene cuatro pedazos de pergamino en las manos, y luego ocho. Se los guarda en el bolsillo para tirarlos en cuanto encuentre una papelera. Tiene asuntos más urgentes en los que pensar.

—Gabby, vamos a llegar tarde.

La voz de Max se abre paso entre la irritación de la chica, y Gabrielle mira la hora, consciente de que su amigo tiene razón. Son casi las nueve y aún no se ha terminado el desayuno. De hecho, ni lo ha empezado. Ha pasado varios minutos releyendo la carta de su hermana, preguntándose por qué, de entre todos los que podrían reñirla, precisamente la maravillosa Fleur ha tenido que tomarse la molestia.

—Es Etnología —replica, sin embargo, y se termina su taza de café en dos tragos—. Porscher nunca se enfada.

—No, sólo te obliga a recuperar la clase durante la noche —interviene Rébecca, que debe de haber terminado hace rato; habla sin alzar la vista de ese cacharrito al que llama consola, y suena tremendamente aburrida—. Y tengo mejores cosas que hacer, así yo me voy yendo.

Se pone en pie, se echa la mochila al hombro y sale del comedor a paso lento, sin apartar la mirada del aparatito que tanto irrita a Gabrielle. Max suelta una risita.

—Me saca de quicio —murmura Gabrielle, levantándose también—. Max, Nuria, ¿habéis terminado?

—Hace bastante, la verdad —Nuria coge un cruasán antes de echar a andar con sus amigos, mientras termina de comerse el otro.

—Luego engordarás y te quejarás —comenta Gabrielle, sin piedad.

—Eso es asunto mío, rubia.

Gabrielle suspira mientras los tres recorren los pasillos del Edificio Principal. Camina algo rezagada, siguiendo a Max y Nuria, y alcanza a ver a Rébecca desapareciendo por la puerta, sin preocuparse por nada más que ese dichoso juego suyo.

Por lo que Gabrielle escucha, la conversación de Max con Nuria gira, como es costumbre, en torno al Edificio Sin Puertas; ambos llevan desde que Gabrielle los conoce queriendo entrar ahí (algo bastante complicado, ya que el nombre del lugar es el rey de las obviedades, y además tampoco hay ventanas), aunque sólo Max lo ha hecho, y se niega a hablar de lo que hay dentro. A Gabrielle no le atrae especialmente el lugar; al salir por la puerta Este ve su tejado apuntando hacia arriba, como una aguja, a lo lejos, y se dice una vez más que debe de haber buenos motivos para impedir que cualquiera entre ahí, y que la mirada llena de aprensión de Max cada vez que sale el tema no es ninguna broma.

Nuria va gesticulando con tanta energía que su cabello negro, corto y despuntado, se agita cada vez que mueve la cabeza. Como de costumbre. Desde que Gabrielle la conoció, hace casi diez años, ha tenido tremendos problemas con el francés –y con el latín también; Nuria es española y los idiomas no son lo suyo–, pero las habilidades de la joven para comunicarse son innegables. Siempre consigue explicar lo que se propone, y además con Max nunca es difícil.

Maximilien Mercier es probablemente la persona más inteligente que Gabrielle ha conocido jamás. Sus notas no estuvieron muy por encima de la media durante los primeros años que pasó en Beauxbatons, pero cuando en cuarto empezaron a estudiar optativas su rendimiento dejó sorprendido a todo el profesorado. A sus compañeros, sin embargo, no les hizo mucha gracia, y el muchacho terminó juntándose con Gabrielle, Nuria y Rébecca gracias al entusiasmo innato de la segunda.

Si bien a Gabrielle no le cae excesivamente bien, la muchacha ha de admitir que Rébecca Laurent es una pieza fundamental en la dinámica que han establecido los cuatro; no está siempre con ellos –y cuando está se dedica a jugar con su maquinita muggle–, pero algo en ella impide que Nuria se limite a juntarse con otros compañeros españoles y se esfuerce en mejorar su francés, que Max se abstraiga demasiado con los deberes. Que Gabrielle pase más de dos días ignorando a sus amigos en virtud de jugar con algún chico. Es el pegamento que los une, por muy irritante que sea.

Gabrielle juega con un mechón de su pelo rubio cuando salen por la puerta Este y respira hondo, apretando el paso para alcanzar a Max y Nuria; adora el aire fresco del campo, lejos de la ciudad y del humo.

Beauxbatons está entre las montañas, en alguna zona lo suficientemente plana para que los más de tres mil alumnos de la escuela puedan caminar por seguridad por el lugar. El colegio no tiene un único edificio; es más bien un conjunto de construcciones, en las que se dedican a diversas áreas: Pociones, Asignaturas Muggles, Clases Avanzadas… Pese a que al principio parece fácil, la orientación se dificulta sensiblemente cuando uno entra en cualquiera de los edificios. Sólo hay dos tipos de personas que no hayan sufrido un ataque de ansiedad al perderse en Beauxbatons alguna vez: los genios y los mentirosos.

Beauxbatons no es sólo un enorme colegio de magia. Puede presumir de ofrecer la educación más completa de Europa; a diferencia de Durmstrang, con su política purista, y Hogwarts, que sigue estancado en la época victoriana, en Beauxbatons no sólo se imparten materias mágicas. Los alumnos salen preparados para trabajar tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, y, gracias a acuerdos firmados con centros de formación muggles, con puertas abiertas de cara a la educación superior en ambas sociedades.

Si ha de ser sincera consigo misma, a Gabrielle le irrita un poco tener tantas opciones. Elegir nunca ha sido su especialidad, y cuantas más alternativas se le presenten menos claro lo tiene. Es por eso por lo que está cursando su décimo y último año llevando el máximo de asignaturas que puede; sigue esperando una señal que le indique a qué quiere dedicarse, en qué mundo quiere buscarse la vida. Una señal que, de momento, no aparece.

Lo que sí aparece, y tiene suficiente presencia como para atraer la atención de la joven, es un hombre pelirrojo, que camina por la plaza de Nicolas Flamel mirando alrededor, aparentemente perdido entre los estudiantes que van a sus respectivas clases.

—Pobre —comenta Nuria—. Debe de ser un recién llegado.

—Parece demasiado mayor para ser un estudiante —replica Max—. De hecho, creo que es mayor que nosotros.

Nuria se encoge de hombros y murmura algo en español antes de soltar una risita.

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquiere Gabrielle.

—Ha sonado a algo de su físico —pese a que Nuria nunca se ha puesto a enseñar español a sus amigos –insiste en que ella es amiga, no profesora–, Max es lo suficientemente observador como para percatarse –y aprender– los cambios en la entonación de la chica.

Quizá tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que Gabrielle, Max y Nuria son los únicos que se han detenido para mirar descaradamente al desconocido, pero el pelirrojo se fija en ellos. Durante unos instantes parece dudar, aunque finalmente se acerca a los tres amigos.

Conforme lo ve mejor, Gabrielle se fija en que tiene el pelo rojizo tremendamente rizado; no lo lleva muy largo, pero los tirabuzones anaranjados enmarcan un rostro de rasgos afilados y mirada gris llena de cautela. A la joven no se le pasa por alto la mano que tiene metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta –es lo suficientemente descarado como para llevar ropa muggle–, sin duda aferrando su varita.

—Perdonad —empieza—, estudiáis aquí, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle entrecierra los ojos, mientras Max y Nuria asienten.

—Tú no —observa. Sólo después de haberlo dicho se percata de lo absurdo de sus palabras.

Una pequeña sonrisa baila en los labios del hombre.

—No —admite—, y estoy un poco perdido, la verdad. ¿Me podéis decir dónde está la oficina del director, si no es mucha molestia?

—Pues…

—La verdad…

—Creo…

Gabrielle, Nuria y Max hablan al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno dice nada interesante. Se miran entre ellos; los tres saben dónde está el despacho de Madame Maxime, pero encontrarlo será toda una odisea para el extranjero. Los edificios de Beauxbatons son todo un desafío para la orientación.

Tras unos segundos, Gabrielle toma la iniciativa. Su sonrisa no promete nada bueno:

—Lo más probable es que te pierdas, así que mejor te acompaño.

—_Otro que va a caer_ —masculla Nuria en español, cruzándose de brazos. Max la mira, y luego observa a Gabrielle con una ceja alzada.

Ella suelta un bufido.

—Qué más os dará —susurra. Mira al desconocido—. ¿Vienes?

—Eh… Sí.

—Os veo en clase —Gabrielle agita la mano para que Max y Nuria sigan caminando hacia el Edificio de Clases Avanzadas, y hace un gesto con la cabeza, indicando al pelirrojo que la siga.

—Adiós.

—Le pediremos a Porscher que tenga piedad contigo.

Gabrielle no les hace caso. Echa a andar, asegurándose de que el desconocido va tras ella, y enreda los dedos en su cabello rubio. Por unos instantes está a punto de hacer uso de la herencia de su abuela, pero algo hace que se detenga.

_Sólo te dicen cosas bonitas porque les obligas a ello_.

La joven aprieta los puños, odiando a Fleur por su carta. Las palabras de su hermana, sinceras, sin ningún matiz que las endulce, le hacen daño. Gabrielle se muerde el labio. Fleur tiene razón. Todos sus novios, todos los chicos con los que ha salido, han sido mentiras. Ilusiones de algo que Gabrielle teme que no sea para ella.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Gabrielle alza la vista. El desconocido la ha alcanzado y camina a su lado, mirándola con preocupación. Sólo entonces se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se niega a derramar.

—No —miente. _Tiene que existir_, piensa, casi con desesperación. _Fleur encontró a alguien a quien no le afecta su encanto. Bill no puede ser el único_.

El joven sonríe.

—Eso es mentira —comenta con naturalidad—. Te pasa algo, pero no se lo vas a decir a un desconocido. ¿Me equivoco?

Gabrielle enarca una ceja, tratando de averiguar qué intenta exactamente.

—No es exactamente eso —admite—, pero tienes razón. No se lo voy a decir a un desconocido —y entonces sonríe—. ¿Por qué estás en Beauxbatons?

El muchacho le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Nunca fui a ninguna escuela de magia —explica—. Mi madre, y luego la abuela de mi prima, me enseñaron a hacer magia y pociones… Pero necesito tener algún título si quiero trabajar, así que he venido para pedirle al director que me permita hacer el examen y conseguirlo.

Gabrielle lo mira con curiosidad. Hay algo que se muere de ganas por preguntarle; se ha dado cuenta de que el francés no es su lengua materna la primera vez que lo ha oído hablar, pero no está segura de que deba hacerlo. Después de todo, ella se ha negado a contarle que teme que no exista nadie capaz de quererla y no sólo sentirse atraído por sus poderes.

—Y… —se muerde el labio mientras entra de nuevo con él en el Edificio Principal—. ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

—Isaac Prewett… _Guau_.

Ésa es una reacción muy apropiada para quien entra por primera vez en un edificio de Beauxbatons, piensa Gabrielle. Si bien por fuera parecen normales –imponentes, eso sí–, cuando uno entra dentro es imposible que no quede sorprendido; la magia se burla de la física y el interior de los edificios es más ancho, más alto y más _todo_ –o menos, según la zona en la que se esté; un pasillo puede pasar de ser enorme a ser estrecho y angosto en sólo un giro– y suele confundir, sobre todo a los niños de ocho años que llegan por primera vez a Beauxbatons.

—Por aquí —indica Gabrielle, sonriendo al ver la expresión maravillada de Isaac. Caminan por un pasillo imposiblemente alto y ahora vacío, en el que cada uno de sus pasos reverbera y sus palabras hacen eco—. Gabrielle Delacour, por cierto.

—¿Hay más pisos? —inquiere Isaac, fascinado.

—Por supuesto. Cinco más por arriba y dos más por abajo —responde Gabrielle.

—No tiene sentido.

_Claro que no lo tiene. Es magia_, piensa Gabrielle, caminando con la mirada fija en el suelo. No puede evitar que el corazón le dé un vuelco cuando nota los ojos grises de Isaac clavados en ella. _Estoy… No estoy usándolo. No voy a usarlo hasta que llegue el momento_.

—Ya hemos llegado —Gabrielle se detiene ante una puerta sobria, negra, e Isaac la mira. Luego, sin embargo, el joven la mira a ella.

—Gracias por indicarme el camino, señorita —hace una parodia de reverencia, y Gabrielle frunce el ceño.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Isaac alza el puño y lo deja a unos centímetros de la puerta.

—No. Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado, y no tengo la menor duda de que me perderé cuando termine de hablar con el director.

—Directora —lo corrige Gabrielle automáticamente. Sonríe—. ¿Qué exámenes vas a hacer? ¿Los de sexto o los de décimo?

—Décimo.

—Entonces nos veremos allí —Gabrielle se siente estúpida al darse cuenta de que la perspectiva le hace ilusión. Responde a la ridícula reverencia de Isaac—. Buena suerte.

Se da la vuelta y echa a andar para salir del Edificio Principal, acelerando el paso al recordar que llega tarde.

o—o

—¿A quién buscas?

La voz de Rébecca, extrañamente potente, hace que Gabrielle dé un respingo y deje de mirar alrededor. La joven clava los ojos en su compañera, que, por una vez, no está jugando con su consola.

A Gabrielle le parecería realmente estúpido estar con ese cacharrito muggle quince minutos antes del primer examen –el teórico de Herbología–, así que ha de admitir que la muchacha no es tonta. Algo que nunca ha negado, de cualquier modo; nadie dice que alguien no puede ser listo por caerte mal.

—A Isaac.

—¿Ricitos de Zanahoria? —inquiere Nuria, burlona—. ¿Te gusta?

Gabrielle sacude la cabeza; no es eso, exactamente. Siente curiosidad por Isaac; ni siquiera ella entiende por qué. Quizá se trate de la forma en que el joven le leyó la mente con una sonrisa, o puede que sean las circunstancias en las que lo conoció; no sabe el motivo, pero quiere averiguar más acerca de él.

Casi se echa a reír cuando lo localiza, en un rincón, tratando de huir de los alumnos que atestan el pasillo; parece que intenta pasar desapercibido, pero con su cabello rojo es imposible. Gabrielle se abre paso a codazos entre los alumnos hasta que llega adonde está él.

—¿Has estudiado mucho?

Isaac alza la mirada de sus apuntes. Sonríe al reconocer a Gabrielle.

—Eso he intentado —responde—. ¿Y tú?

Gabrielle se encoge de hombros. Sabe que podría haberse esforzado más.

—Aprobaré. No creo que tengamos el examen en la misma aula —comenta, pensando en sus apellidos.

—Así no correré el riesgo de que me distraigas —replica Isaac, sonriendo.

Gabrielle busca algo que decir, pero se da cuenta de que se ha quedado sin réplica. No esperaba eso, ni de lejos. Sabe que, al margen de su encanto de veela, es guapa, pero ahora mismo no recuerda otra ocasión en la que alguien le dirigiera un piropo cuando no lo utilizaba. Generalmente la miran y cuchichean, pero nunca le dicen nada. Isaac Prewett ha cogido a Gabrielle con la guardia totalmente bajada.

—No es mi intención —dice finalmente—. Oye, ¿de qué asignaturas te examinas?

Isaac se muerde el labio, aparentemente haciendo una recapitulación.

—Herbología, Encantamientos, Matemáticas, Aritmancia, Astronomía, Biología, Transformaciones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Historia de la Magia, Aritmancia y Pociones —recita.

—Entonces, terminamos el mismo día —observa Gabrielle—. ¿Qué te parece si cuando acabemos el examen de Pociones quedamos para…?

_Diablos, ¿para qué, Gabrielle?_

La frase se queda en el aire, mientras Gabrielle busca una forma de completarla; sin embargo, las palabras no llegan y el tiempo corre, mientras ella se pone colorada de la vergüenza al no saber qué decir. Es la primera vez que _ella_ invita a alguien. Generalmente se encarga de que ocurra justo al revés. Pero Gabrielle no quiere obligar a Isaac a ello. Está cansada de crearse ilusiones.

—Siempre que me guíes por aquí, acepto —responde Isaac—. Me he perdido cuatro veces antes de dar con el edificio.

Gabrielle sonríe de oreja a oreja, como pocas veces lo hace.

—Por supuesto.

o—o

Los tres primeros exámenes –Herbología, Encantamientos y Matemáticas– no son excesivamente complicados, aunque tampoco puede decirse que Gabrielle lo tenga fácil. La muchacha lo hace lo mejor que puede, aunque cuando sale del examen de matemáticas tiene la cabeza llena de integrales, planos y rectas, y le da la impresión de que el cerebro le va a salir derretido por las orejas. Después de un almuerzo digno de Nuria, anuncia que va al Edificio de Recreo a practicar esgrima; necesita liberar la energía acumulada, aunque eso suponga perder tiempo de estudio de cara al examen de Astronomía que tendrá por la noche.

Lo que Gabrielle no espera, de ninguna de las maneras, es encontrar a Isaac vagando por el edificio, mirando alrededor como un perrito abandonado.

—¿Te has vuelto a perder? —inquiere. Isaac se gira en redondo para encararla, y sonríe.

—Sí —admite—. Aquí no es el examen de Aritmancia, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle niega con la cabeza.

—Es en el Edificio de Clases Avanzadas… Ven.

Le hace un gesto para que la siga, pero para su sorpresa Isaac se queda quieto, mirándola con cierta alarma.

—¿Por qué vas con una espada? —inquiere.

—Venía a esgrima antes del examen de Astronomía —responde Gabrielle—. Puedes acercarte, no tengo pensado rebanarte la cabeza ni nada por el estilo…

Isaac alarga sus zancadas hasta alcanzarla, y la chica lo guía hacia el emplazamiento de su examen.

—No sabía que hacías esgrima —comenta.

—También bailo —responde Gabrielle, y se gira sólo para llevarse la satisfacción de ver a Isaac confuso, como la mayoría de la gente cuando descubre que la muchacha realiza actividades tan distintas—. Probablemente me lleve el Flamel de esgrima —agrega, con ganas de presumir.

—¿Flamel? —repite Isaac, descolocado.

—Los premios Nicolas Flamel —explica Gabrielle —. Se conceden al final de curso a los alumnos que se gradúan: está el de Mejor Expediente, los de Excelencia en diferentes asignaturas y los de Dedicación en Arte y Deportes. En baile no soy lo suficientemente buena, pero sólo los profesores son más buenos que yo con la espada —explica, orgullosa.

—¿En qué se basan los premios de Excelencia? —inquiere Isaac.

—En las notas de los exámenes —responde la muchacha—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes pensado ganar algo?

Isaac la mira de reojo, sonriendo.

—¿Y si lo hago?

—Te darán una escultura, dinero y una palmadita en la espalda —Gabrielle acaricia la trenza en la que se ha recogido el pelo—. Bueno, es aquí —sin darse cuenta, han recorrido la mitad del colegio y han entrado en el edificio de Clases Avanzadas. Gabrielle se detiene ante una puerta de metal y se la muestra a Isaac—. Creo que vas tarde, pero si eres educado supongo que te dejarán hacer el examen.

Isaac mira a la puerta y luego a Gabrielle, con los ojos muy abiertos. La joven comprende que probablemente esté nervioso, y no lo culpa.

—Me van a mirar todos —musita el joven, y ella comprende que se ha equivocado. No está nervioso; está muerto de miedo.

—A mí me miran todos cada día y sigo viva —Gabrielle sonríe—, así que no te quejes —se acerca a él y se pone de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Buena suerte!

Se gira y echa a andar justo cuando Isaac se pone colorado, de forma que no llega a verlo.

Isaac tampoco tiene forma de saber que Gabrielle también tiene las mejillas encendidas y se siente un poco ridícula y estúpidamente feliz.

o—o

Los exámenes terminan pasando factura a Gabrielle. La chica los va pasando más o menos con elegancia y posibilidades de sacar buenas notas, pero el último día, tras el examen teórico de Pociones, le basta con echarse dos minutos en su cama para quedarse dormida. Cuando se despierta está a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria al darse cuenta de que su turno para el práctico ha empezado hace casi dos horas.

Gabrielle sale del dormitorio a todo correr, con las trenzas deshechas y cara de sueño. No sabe qué hacer, pero si no llega a tiempo para el examen… Intenta no pensar mucho en eso, porque la sola idea de que le caiga la bronca del siglo es demasiado para ella.

Cuando entra al aula está sin aliento, sin llamar y con la boca seca, descubre, para su horror, que todos los alumnos están a punto de terminar sus respectivas pociones. Ve a Nuria, en la tercera fila, alzar la mirada hacia ella, boquiabierta, y una rabia se apodera de Gabrielle cuando sus ojos azules se encuentran con la mirada oscura de la joven española. ¿Por qué diablos no la ha avisado? ¿Se puede saber para qué son amigas?

—Señorita Delacour —la voz de Yvonne Berthe es como un cuchillo de hielo. Antes de mirarla, Gabrielle sabe que la ha liado buena—. ¿Es muy difícil para usted llamar antes de entrar y ser puntual?

Gabrielle toma aire y parpadea para contener las lágrimas, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Aparta la mirada de Nuria y mira a su profesora, mientras se acerca a la mesa tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

—Madame Berthe —empieza—. Siento mucho no haber llegado a tiempo para mi examen, pero si me dejase…

—Su turno ha empezado hace una hora y media —replica la profesora. Sus ojos, verdes y frios, taladran a Gabrielle, y la chica baja la mirada. Si mantiene el contacto visual, probablemente Berthe acabe adivinando que se ha quedado dormida—. No puedo permitirle empezar a hacer su poción ahora.

—Pero… —Gabrielle se muerde el labio—. Por favor, si pudiera…

—Hará el examen en el próximo turno, que comienza en una hora —decreta Berthe—. Mientras tanto, vaya a adecentarse un poco.

Gabrielle alza la mirada hacia su profesora, incapaz de creer su suerte. Casi olvida lo que tiene que hacer.

—Eh… Sí, profesora. Muchas gracias.

Consigue que las piernas le obedezcan el tiempo suficiente como para salir del aula, pero en cuanto cierra la puerta tras de sí se apoya en la pared y resbala hasta quedar sentada. Cuando logra controlar su respiración, se deshace las trenzas y empieza a hacérselas de nuevo, aún con las manos temblorosas. Tiembla toda ella, en realidad.

—¿Ya has salido del examen?

Gabrielle alza la mirada del suelo, y para su sorpresa encuentra a Max, a Rébecca y a Isaac mirándola. El pelirrojo la observa con una pequeña sonrisa, pero su amigo parece preocupado. Incluso Rebecca ha apagado su consola.

—He llegado tarde —responde Gabrielle—. Berthe me ha dejado que lo haga en el siguiente turno.

—Entonces lo tienes con nosotros —comenta Max. Alarga la mano hacia Gabrielle para ayudarla a levantarse, y ella la toma. Se pone en pie y se alisa la falda del uniforme, y luego mira a Isaac—. Él también —agrega su amigo, como si supiera en qué está pensando.

—¿Te has perdido otra vez? —inquiere Gabrielle, acercándose a Isaac.

—No era muy difícil —responde él, sonriendo—. Bueno, ya que sé dónde está, creo que voy a beber agua. ¿La fuente que hay en el centro de la plaza… aquélla… tiene agua potable?

—Sí, pero está prohibido beber —lo previene Gabrielle—. Hay otras fuentes más cerca.

—¿Dónde?

Sin responder, Gabrielle echa a andar por el pasillo, escuchando los pasos de Isaac tras ella. Sonríe un poco a pesar de los nervios; la compañía del joven es, en cierto modo, reconfortante. Aunque la altere de otra forma.

Prácticamente no ha habido día en que no se lo encontrara desorientado y le ayudase a encontrar el aula adecuada. Gabrielle sabe que igual está siendo demasiado generosa –ha llegado muy justa a varios exámenes suyos–, pero no le importa en exceso. Isaac es el primer chico que es agradable con ella sin estar influido por ese poder suyo –además de Max, pero Max probablemente caería como el resto si Gabrielle fuese un hombre– y a la muchacha le intriga.

—¿No estás nervioso? —pregunta Gabrielle cuando salen del Edificio de Pociones por una puerta pequeña, señalándole una fuente que hay a un lado del camino empedrado.

—Soy obscenamente bueno haciendo pociones —replica Isaac, sin una pizca de vergüenza, inclinándose sobre la fuente para beber.

—Y humilde, por lo que se ve —ironiza Gabrielle, observándolo beber agua. Sus rizos pelirrojos se mojan con las gotas que salpican.

Isaac se endereza y se seca los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—Simplemente sé cuáles son mis habilidades.

—Eres un creído —murmura Gabrielle.

Isaac entorna los ojos.

—"A mí me miran todos los días y sigo viva" —cita con retintín y una sonrisa nada agradable.

Gabrielle no entiende cómo en un momento las cosas han cambiado tanto, pero el Isaac de ahora es completamente diferente al chico sonriente que la ha seguido hasta la fuente. Aparta la mirada, furiosa, porque los ojos grises de él le queman.

—¿A qué viene eso?

No tiene manera de ver la duda que enturbia la mirada de Isaac durante unos instantes.

—Cuando venía con tus amigos… Pensaba… Bah, déjalo.

Gabrielle alza la mirada.

—Rébecca —masculla, comprendiéndolo. Por supuesto que ha sido Rébecca. ¿Quién si no le contaría a Isaac con todo lujo de detalles los escarceos de Gabrielle? Debe de habérselo pasado de maravilla—. No habrá tenido problema, ¿no?

Isaac niega con la cabeza.

—Los he oído hablar. A otros compañeros… Ellos te han defendido. Pero claro, para eso es para lo que están, ¿no?

El desprecio en la voz de Isaac hace daño a Gabrielle, que se ve obligada a responder de la única forma en que puede hacerlo:

—¿Y a ti, qué? ¿Te molesta porque te creías especial? —ríe, consciente de que suena cruel—. No seas ridículo. Que seas simpático y no hayas demostrado aún que te quieres acostar conmigo no te hace mejor. La única diferencia es que tú no lo dices.

—Por las calzas de Merlín, no podías ser más… —empieza Isaac.

—¿Puta? —lo interrumpe Gabrielle, sofocando el resto de su frase. Probablemente esté en lo cierto, sin embargo—. Bien; pues tú, y todos, sois unos asquerosos oportunistas. Y ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a decirme qué debo o no debo hacer, más aún cuando… —pero no continúa hablando. Hacerlo supondría revelar ese poder con el que ya no sabe qué hacer, y por muy cruel que estén siendo el uno con el otro Gabrielle no quiere que Isaac piense que ha jugado con él, cuando probablemente es la primera persona a la que ha podido manejar como una marioneta y ha dejado hacer lo que le apetezca.

Incluyendo pensar eso de ella.

—Nunca he dicho eso.

La voz de Isaac suena extrañamente calmada, completamente diferente a las palabras furiosas que se han abierto paso por su garganta unos segundos antes. Con un suspiro, el joven se pasa la mano por el rizado cabello rojizo, mirando a Gabrielle.

—¿No has dicho qué?

—No te he llamado puta.

—¿Entonces qué has dicho?

—Impredecible. No sabía que podías enfadarte tan rápido.

Gabrielle parpadea, confusa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…? Lo de antes… Lo de que…

—Simplemente me preguntaba si veías alguna diferencia entre los demás y yo —Isaac se encoge de hombros—. Parece que no.

Echa a andar hacia la entrada del Edificio de Pociones, de nuevo dejando a Gabrielle clavada en el suelo y con la boca abierta. La joven intenta moverse, pero sus piernas están más congeladas que cuando ha entrado en el examen de Pociones; no puede caminar porque no tiene la menor idea de qué diablos quiere hacer.

_Tonto_, piensa, con tanta rabia dentro que no le sorprendería que su cabeza explotase. Isaac no se da cuenta de nada. No ve que…

_¿No ve qué, exactamente?_

Las piernas de Gabrielle se descongelan cuando la joven encuentra la respuesta. La joven echa a correr tras Isaac, que se gira al escuchar sus pasos, y antes de que el joven pueda siquiera verla bien, se abalanza sobre él y lo besa con tanta fuerza que lo hace trastabillar.

—No lo ves —gruñe, intentando besarlo, hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo—. No ves nada.

Isaac se separa de ella. De algún modo, sus manos están en la cintura de Gabrielle.

—¿Qué es lo que no veo?

Gabrielle abre la boca, pero antes de que pueda decir nada ambos escuchan pasos acercándose. La joven da un salto para librarse del agarre de Isaac, observando al intruso.

Es Max. Pasea la mirada de uno a otra con aburrimiento, pero una diminuta sonrisa hace que Gabrielle se dé cuenta de que su amigo no es tonto.

—El examen está a punto de empezar. Nuria ya ha salido; me ha dicho que te pida perdón de su parte; te ha estado buscando, pero como no te encontraba se ha tenido que ir.

Gabrielle asiente y echa a andar por el pasillo. Cuando está a la altura de Max, se gira para mirar a Isaac, que ha dado un par de pasos hacia ellos. El joven tiene una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, aunque sigue confundido. Su andar se hace más ágil, sin embargo, cuando Gabrielle le sonríe, prometiéndole en silencio una explicación después del examen.

—Isaac —murmura unos minutos más tarde, mientras entran en el aula. El joven la mira con curiosidad, y cuando Gabrielle se acerca a él para darle un beso en la mejilla parece estar deseando que se lo trague la tierra al notar muchas miradas en él—. Buena suerte.

o—o

—Por unanimidad, la directiva de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons y los miembros del Consejo Escolar han decidido que el Premio Nicolas Flamel de Dedicación al Deporte, en la categoría de Esgrima, es para la señorita Gabrielle Delacour.

Gabrielle se levanta de su silla, camina hacia el escenario que han montado en el enorme Salón de Actos y, tras subir las escaleras corriendo el riesgo de caerse de los enormes zapatos de tacón, se acerca a Madame Maxime, que la espera con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora con la que se gana a todos sus alumnos. La mujer se encorva parar estar a su altura y poder estrecharle la mano y le tiende la pequeña escultura. Gabrielle sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras se acerca al atril.

Si ha de ser sincera, no sabe lo que dice. Algo de agradecer a Madame Maxime y al profesorado su consideración, y el amor a la esgrima y a la disciplina que obliga a mantener, y poco más. Tras el aplauso, baja del escenario y camina hasta su asiento, en la segunda fila, observando el trofeo.

—El tuyo es más bonito —observa Isaac, inclinándose hacia ella y acercando su propia escultura para compararlo—. Mira, a éste le falta un trocito de la esquina.

—Demasiado es que te lo dieran —interviene Rébecca, girándose en la fila de delante. Para no variar, está jugando con su consola—. Mi tía me dijo que tuvieron un debate muy gordo sobre si debían o no darte el Flamel.

—Bueno, tuvo la mejor nota en el examen de Pociones. Es lo justo, ¿no? —replica Gabrielle.

—Sí, y nunca ha pisado una clase del colegio —replica la joven, desdeñosa—. ¡Un legendario! ¡Joder! —exclama, bajando la mirada hacia la pantalla de nuevo y olvidándose del mundo exterior.

Gabrielle mira a Isaac, pensativa. En las últimas dos semanas ha descubierto mucho sobre él; tras los exámenes, ya no tenía nada que hacer, así que invitaba a Isaac a pasear con ella por Beauxbatons y avanzar en una relación que no empezó del todo bien. Y él se mostró encantado.

—¿Qué miras?

Gabrielle sacude la cabeza. Lo cierto es que no está pensando únicamente en Isaac. Hay algo que tiene que hacer, aunque le da miedo comprobar el resultado.

—¿Te molestaría si hago un experimento contigo? No te dolerá ni nada —le asegura.

El joven asiente con cautela. Gabrielle respira hondo, cierra los ojos durante varios segundos, y luego los abre.

Isaac la sigue mirando con expectación.

—¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo?

Gabrielle arquea las cejas, sorprendida. _No puede ser_. Lo intenta de nuevo, pero nada cambia en la mirada del joven.

—¿No…? —frunce el ceño—. ¿No notas nada diferente?

—Pues… no. ¿Debería?

Gabrielle suelta un chillido ahogado. No le importa que varias personas le chisten; no podría haber pedido un mejor regalo de graduación.

_Existe_, piensa, y desea reír hasta quedarse sin aire. _Existe, y lo he encontrado_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y hasta aquí mi primera excursión por Beauxbatons. He utilizado a Gabrielle porque me sentía algo más cómoda con un personaje canon en un lugar que me he imaginado como me ha apetecido, y a Isaac, que aunque es mío ya ha aparecido en otros fics (_Tras la fotografía_ y _Mamá_).

Ahora, respecto a Beauxbatons, siempre me lo he imaginado, más que como un bloque, como una especie de campus, con varios edificios y tal. No he podido mostrarlo todo, pero me alegro de haber al menos mencionado el Edificio Sin Puertas, del que no creo que tarde en escribir. Oh, por cierto, premio al que adivine cuál es el juego al que Rébecca está tan viciada ;) Rébecca, cuya consola, por cierto, creo que es de lo más complejo que puede funcionar en Beauxbatons, con su ambiente cargado de magia.

Más cosas... Ah, sí. Lo único que he cogido más o menos prestado es _Etnología Mágica_, una asignatura en la que se enseñan los "tipos" de magia que se practican por el mundo, de forma análoga a la _Magia Natural_ que **Bicho Raro** menciona en sus fics.

No sé qué más decir... Así que ahora os toca hablar a vosotros. ¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
